Avalice
'Planet Avalice (Celestial Body M-516) '''is the main setting of the ''Freedom Planet Series. Appearance Avalice is an earth-like planet that is home to a variety of anthropomorphic animals, and Dragons who came from an unknown planet in outer space. The cultures and mythologies are similar to those of East Asia. History Pre-Freedom Planet Avalice used to be a standard planet filled with all kinds of life and vegetation, until the spacecraft of the Ancient Dragons crash landed on the planet. They wasted countless years trying to find a way to take back to the stars, but to no avail. Ultimately, the Dragons decided to help the Avalicians with their technology, and condensed the last of their energy reserve into the Kingdom Stone for the planet to use. With that, the Dragons settled in the location now known as Pangu Lagoon, eventually passing into legend. Since then, Three Kingdoms were situated on Avalice, each with their own power and technology: Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang. Freedom Planet During the events of Freedom Planet, Avalice is invaded by an alien army, led by Arktivus Brevon, an Intergalactic Warlord who plotted to turn the Three Kingdoms against each other, in an attempt to steal the Kingdom Stone, so he could power his Dreadnought to continue his galactic conquest, leaving the planet on the brink of civil war. Thanks to the efforts of Team Lilac, Brevon is defeated, but the Kingdom Stone was destroyed along with the Dreadnought. However, when all hope seemed lost, the Stone transformed into a Crystalline Vortex, which began to spread unlimited energy across the planet, marking a new beginning for the Avalicians. Eventually, the Vortex transformed into a planetary ring, wrapping around the planet. Freedom Planet 2 In the two years after the events of the first game, Avalice has seen and gone through much change, thanks to the new form of the Kingdom Stone. However, the remnants of Lord Brevon's Army continues to attack the Three Kingdoms in his absence, and the destruction of the Stone's physical form has resulted in the awakening of an ancient evil from the distant past. Over 100 years ago, during Avalice's oldest and deadliest war, a Water Dragon named Merga was bioengineered to be a perfect warrior, making her ruthless and power-hungry as she fought in said war. As a result of her warmongering, she was sealed in a crystal prison locked by the Kingdom Stone's power, and hidden deep in the ocean off the coast of the island chain, Parusa. Now freed from her prison, Merga seeks vengeance upon the Avalicians as she out to resurrect the ancient superweapon, Bakunawa, as part of her goal to "Purify the World". She also has a dark secret about the Leaders of Avalice that will change the History of the Three Kingdoms forever. Major settlements * Northern Plateau * Shang Mu ** City Hall ** Phoenix Highway ** Battlesphere ** Commercial District (Fortune Night) *** Zao's Shopping Paradise ** Shang Mu Academy ** Zao Land ** Red Scarves Hideout (Trap Hideout) * Shang Tu ** Royal Palace ***Throne Room *** Dungeon *** Sewer System (Aqua Tunnel) *** Healing Sauna ** Police Department ** Gong's Training Hall **Shenlin Park ** Avian Museum ** Storm Drainage Tunnel ** Shang Tu Dojo ** Jade Creek ** Jiang River ** Pangu Lagoon *** Lagoon Cave ** Dragon Valley *** Ancient Temple (Relic Maze) **** Kingdom Stone Shrine **** Temple Cave ***Lilac's Treehouse *** Milla's Laboratory *** Milla's Hideout *Shuigang **Royal Palace ***South Palace Outskirts (Location of Thermal Base) ***North Snowfields (Battle Glacier / Schmup Stage) *Parusa *Southern Islands Gallery Avalice_space.png|Avalice's Low Orbit (Image edited from the Dreadnought explosion Scene) Avalice Skies.png|Avalice Skies at daytime. Avalice Skies (Night).png|Avalice Skies at nighttime, featuring the Planet's celestial moon. Category:Planets Category:Locations